Raymond the Bear
Raymond the Bear is the son of Tim and Arianna and neighbors with Cleveland and Donna in Stoolbend. He appears briefly in the "Pilot" at Cleveland and Donna's wedding. Unlike his parents, he speaks in an American accent instead of a European accent. Raymond is a closet pot smoker, sharing his father's trait of hiding his smoking. Because of his stoner status, he often drifts between being completely in touch with his surroundings to not knowing who or where he is. In "The One About Friends", Raymond's father believes that he is useful for doing chores around the house that he does not want to do. However, he can be helpful and charitable during the rare times he is completely sober. In "A Brown Thanksgiving", he happily helps out at the soup kitchen with his parents. Raymond appears to be friends with Roberta Tubbs, Federline Jones, and Oliver Wilkerson, although exactly how close he is with any of them is not particularly clear. This is revealed in "From Bed to Worse", when he goes on his high school field trip to Washington D.C., which his parents chaperone. During this time, he displays an impressive knowledge of history, as he reminds Roberta of the many history-making things that have happened in Washington, D.C. hotels. Raymond also plays for his school's baseball team, although in "Field of Streams", he only joins the team under the condition that they not drug-test the players and thus find out about his pot use. In the same episode, he is revealed in passing to be a surprisingly excellent batter, as he went four for five in one game despite being stoned. However, in "Little Man on Campus", he is now revealed to be a relief pitcher. His high seems to be so severe, he is able to throw baseballs at speeds slower than physically possible. This causes the team to lose the championship. Nevertheless, his father enjoys that his son plays baseball, but Cleveland rarely puts him in, due to his almost permanent high. In "Brown History Month", Cleveland states that Tim's mother is a kangaroo while Tim's father is a bear, making Raymond 3/4 bear and 1/4 kangaroo. In "How Do You Solve a Problem Like Roberta?", Raymond is revealed to own an old driver's ed car. He also joins Cleveland and Federline in finding Roberta, who has unknowingly been taken by Diego to an illegal street race, and is even able to tell Cleveland where she is since he was so high. Due to being stoned most of the time, Raymond has been shown to laugh at seemingly innocent and/or ordinary objects and occurrences that he may misconstrue as hilariously inappropriate. During his brief appearance in "Sex and the Biddy", he walks by Murray's retirement home, sees the population counter rise from 68 to 69, and bursts out laughing at it. Raymond could be seen making out with a Goth girl at the Stoolbend Galleria in "Y Tu Junior Tambien". He is also seen as one of the many guests attending Choni's Super Bowl party in "There Goes El Neighborhood". Raymond also appears in "'Til Deaf", where he is the only one to notice Rallo disappears after the election. Appearances *TCS101 Pilot (cameo) *TCS107 A Brown Thanksgiving *TCS108 From Bed to Worse *TCS110 Field of Streams *TCS113 Buried Pleasure *TCS121 You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown *TCS205 Little Man on Campus *TCS210 Ain't Nothin' But Mutton Bustin' *TCS211 How Do You Solve a Problem Like Roberta? *TCS216 The Way the Cookie Crumbles *TCS221 Your Show of Shows (mentioned) *TCS306 Sex and the Biddy *TCS308 Y Tu Junior Tambien *TCS309 There Goes El Neighborhood *TCS312 'Til Deaf *TCS404 Turkey Pot Die *TCS415 California Dreamin' Category:Cleveland's Neighbors Category:Animals